


Bad Kitty

by PaperFox19



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Furry, Humiliation, Hyperinflation, Kemonomimi, M/M, Oral Sex, Spanking, Top Luffy, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy snaps when Lucci says he’ll go after the crew. Luffy shows Lucci how vicious he can be. Lucci sees how much of a devil Luffy can be. Top Luffy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Luffy felt his blood boil even more so then in gear 2. Lucci threatened his crew he wanted to punish him. Luffy moved at even greater speeds and punch Lucci hard in the gut, knocking the wind out of the Zoan. The rubberman pulled Lucci across his lap and yanked down the man’s pants exposing his furry ass. Luffy started spanking him using gear 2 speed and power to make the man howl in pain.

“You need to be punished thinking you can hurt my nakama. This spanking is a long time coming.” Luffy wailed on Lucci smacking his furry ass his hand striking both cheeks at once. Lucci writhed in Luffy’s grasp Luffy forced Lucci’s hands behind his back and used the man’s tail to tie them together. Having his tail tied was painful but surprisingly arousing to the zoan man. With his left hand he stroked the tail while his right hand spanked his ass.

Lucci was losing his mind the pain of having his tail tied and Luffy’s swats was mixing with the pleasure of Luffy stroking his tail and the masochistic pleasure he was feeling from being dominated and spanked. No one had dominated him before, he submitted to people with authority but he could crush them like grapes if he wanted so he never truly submitted his body only his skills. Luffy was owning him forcing him into an embarrassing position and spanking him like a disobedient child. It was turning him on…

Luffy felt Lucci’s hard cock push out of his sheath and the Zoan male rubbed his aroused cock against Luffy’s leg. “You bad kitty did I say you can get hard?” Luffy asked and swatted Lucci’s ass harder and harder. “Forgive me…” Lucci growled out. Luffy’s hand went to scratch underneath Lucci’s chin and the male purred shamefully. “Will you be a good kitty and accept your punishment like a man?”

Lucci nodded his head and undid the tie he did with Lucci’s tail he grabbed the sore appendage and thrust it into Lucci’s ass. “Luffy!!” Lucci moaned as his sensitive tail was squeezed by his inner muscles. The Zoan had never thought of doing such a thing and it felt incredibly pleasurable. With Lucci’s tight ass filled with his tail Luffy went back to spanking him with each swat his inner muscles squeezed his tail sending a burst of pleasure racing through him.

Luffy moved up to scratch behind Lucci’s ear and still didn’t stop spanking him. Pleasure and pain right and wrong began mixing in Lucci’s head before he could stop himself he came across Luffy’s lap soaking Luffy’s shorts with his cum. Luffy pushed Lucci to the ground and removed his cum soaked shorts. “Lick it clean and you better be done by the time I’m done fucking you.” Luffy said and yanked Lucci’s tail out of his ass and aimed his hard cock at his stretched hole.

Lucci moaned as Luffy thrust in his cock feeling much different than his tail. Luffy’s dick was lightly curved making him hit the man’s sweet spot with each thrust. Luffy slapped the agent’s ass. “Get licking I want my shorts clean or I’m gonna punish you all over again.” Luffy ordered and started thrusting into Lucci again and again hitting the man’s sweet spot had Lucci moaning like a bitch in heat.

He started licking the cum covered shorts, his rough tongue collecting the cum off the denim shorts. It was difficult because Luffy’s rough fucking felt so damn good.

“I won’t let you hurt my crew. But I think you’ve just had a bad influence you are a bad kitty and I will punish you and put you on the right track.” Luffy said and stroked Lucci’s tail in time with his thrusts. Lucci moaned and a part of him thought that was a nice idea. “You’ll be my good kitty won’t you?”

‘Oh fuck!!’ Lucci thought and came at the thought of being owned by the rubberman. Luffy tugged on his tail. “Answer me you will be my good kitty right?”

“Fuck yes I’ll be good!” Lucci moaned, working for Spandam was a pain in the ass anyway, the marines only gave him a reason to fight, he had no deep seated loyalty to them. Luffy started fucking him harder getting Lucci hard all over again, he growled and moaned in pleasure with each thrust of Luffy’s cock. ‘Fuck I’ve never cum so much this is to fucking hot.’

“Good now to seal the deal I’m gonna paint your insides with my cum.” Luffy said and he used gear seconds speed to fuck Lucci even faster. Lucci moaned and felt the knot in his belly snap. “Here it comes gear 3rd.” The two males came together Lucci adding more cum to the puddle on the floor and Luffy using gear three to flood Lucci’s insides with cum. Lucci’s eyes rolled up as the massive amount of cum filled his belly Luffy pulled his limp cock out but before the cum could escape Luffy thrust Luccit’s tail back inside him making the perfect butt plug.

Luffy grabbed his now clean shorts. “Wow you did a good job. Good kitty.” Luffy said and gave Lucci a kiss. Lucci saw stars the kiss was warm and loving and it made his body tingle with energy. Luffy pulled on his shorts and got on Lucci’s back. “Now let’s meet up with our nakama, I can’t wait to show them my sexy kitty.” Lucci carried Luffy on his back and moved on all fours letting Luffy ride him like a horse with each movement the massive amount of cum inside his body sloshed inside him, Lucci was embarrassed at how horny it made him. He was a bad bad kitty…

End


End file.
